


Chocolate-covered strawberries

by leviathaneren



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Don't worry, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slight Feeder/Food Kink, Underage Sex, my porn isn't this bad, this is for the mcrbadfics thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathaneren/pseuds/leviathaneren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a seventeen year old virgin, who the only thing he wanted in life was his beautiful and sexy and <em>older</em> best friend, Gerard Way, to take away his innocence and make him feel dirty.<br/>Gerard was more than happy to comply, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate-covered strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> This is, apart from my first post on this site, my entry for @mcrbadfics's competition- but well I think it can be passed up as a really short, absolutely _ridiculous_ smut.  
>  Enjoy!

The story starts in Gerard's basement bedroom, where the pair is lounging around and playing video games. "Do you want some sandwiches?" Gerard suddenly asks, pausing the game. Frank smiles and nods, then adds, "and some coke, too, please,"  
Gerard smiles and gets up from his bed. "I'll be back in a few. Don't un pause the game, you little fuck," he says, then leaves. 

Frank sits there contemplating life when a sudden, weird thought occurs him after he spots the bottle of chocolate syrup and whipped cream Gerard has stoked on his desk. 

He grabs the things and starts to take his clothes off, then lays himself out on Gerard's Star Wars bed sheets and then proceeding to put some whipped cream over his already-growing boner. Gerard's parents and brother are out, so if Frank's plans go right then they won't be interrupted and he will get what he wants by the end of the night. 

Frank covers his chest completely with chocolate syrup, and Gerard comes down the moment Frank decides to spread the brown deliciousness onto his neck and mouth. 

"Holy Chicken!" Gerard screams to the incredibly hot scene before him. He drops the plate of sandwiches and the sodas he was holding in surprise. 

"Hello, Gerard," Frank moans. Gerard's eyes don't know where to settle; they're roaming all over Frank's chest, face, and, oh god, his whipped cream-covered dick. His already tight pants are becoming tighter and more uncomfortable and he feels dizzy with how fast the blood rushed from his brain to his lower areas. 

"Frank? What the fuck?" Gerard's voice is wavering, and he's trying to hold back a moan. "I'm tired of being a virgin, Gerard," Frank breathes out. "I want you to take me whole." 

Gerard finally lets out the moan he was holding and rapidly removes his clothes, not thinking about it and groaning at how good it feels to have his monster boner finally out. It's impossible! He actually has pre-cum already leaking out of his tip!  
Gerard climbs over to Frank, but first stops to lick all of the whipping cream off Frank's dick. Frank moans.  
"I want you, Gerard! I want to have your imaginary Babies!" Frank screams when Gerard's whipped-cream covered fingers, (which he'd slicked up when he found the can on the bed) enter him in one go.  
Gerard contemplates the sight before him; Frank's asshole, pink and quivering and virgin is stretching magnificently around his fingers. 

Frank moans when Gerard hits his prostate, then moans again when the second and third fingers are inserted inside him. "Fuck, Gerard, I'm so fucking ready for you!" Gerard smirks and takes his fingers out in one go, making Frank groan in disapproval.

He takes the cream can and licks a long stripe of chocolate off Frank's chest, moaning to the sensation of Frank's warm skin and the sweet flavour of dark chocolate. He then opens Frank's mouth with the same hand that was inside him a few seconds ago, making frank moan in pleasure at tasting himself on Gerard's fingers. 

Gerard stuffs and covers Frank's face and mouth with whipped cream and then licks it off, purring all the time. When the time comes, he removes his saliva-covered fingers off Frank's mouth and inserting all three of them back inside Frank, making him scream in pleasure.  
Gerard then enters his tongue into Frank's mouth, eating the remaining whipping cream and kissing him messily.

Frank groans and moans and they grind against each other, until Gerard pushes away from Frank to take his fingers out; he then slicks his dick up with whipped cream and the chocolate still on Frank's chest, before rubbing his tip over Frank's asshole; then, without further warning, he pushes into Frank's tight hole. 

The couple moans and Gerard starts to move right away, never mind if Frank's ready or not. "Fuck," Frank says, feeling himself stretch out beneath Gerard. It's almost, almost too much, but he enjoys it, he enjoys the feeling of Gerard's dick inside of him and the feeling of his prostate being stimulated constantly. 

"Shit, I don't think I'll last much longer," Gerard moans, and then screams Frank's name when he clenches around him.  
"Me either," Frank's hand is on his dick, now, Gerard's spit and the chocolate (now smeared in between their chests) making it a much slicker slide. Gerard hits his prostate twice more, and before Frank knows it, he's coming, Gerard following close behind. 

Gerard pulls out and slumps beside Frank, exhausted. Frank feels cum and chocolate and cream and probably blood slide out of his behind. 

"That was... Unexpected." Gerard pants, and Frank looks at him. He blushes and then looks away, ashamed. Gerard chuckles and then puts a hand on Frank's chest.  
"You have no idea of how long I've been wanting to do that,"  
"Me too," Frank smiles. 

He gets up from the bed and stretches, then wipes a hand over his chocolate-covered chest. "I think I'm going to go take a shower," he says is slight disgust. He can feel the cum drying inside himself and on his chest, and there's still some chocolate coming down between his legs. Gerard hums.  
"Well, aren't you going to join me?" Frank asks, after Gerard simply stared at him when he makes a beeline for the bathroom door.  
Gerard smirks and gets up.  
"Thought you'd never ask." 

The next day, Frank could barely sit down. Gerard wore a satisfied smirk all throughout the rest of the week. 

End.


End file.
